Parásito Capítulo 4: Naga
by JeshuaMorbus
Summary: Lua no era todo lo que aparentaba...


Capítulo 4: Naga 

Al día siguiente, con ojeras y más sueño que ánimo, me presenté la primera en la parada de autobús... en toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño por culpa de lo que había visto al tocar a ese alien y ahora, que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, había salido cuanto antes para que al menos el aire fresco de la mañana me enfriara un poco mi acalorada cabeza (aunque tener a Girasol en la coronilla me solucionaba poco las cosas).

Aunque por muy acalorada que estuviera, debería haberme lavado el pelo. Me picaba a horrores desde que volví de clase...

Así, entre frío y picores (mala cosa era que cada vez que me rascara me encontrara con que tenía la mano enguantada), esperé hasta que Lua llegara, la cual no tardó en aparecer con su Girasol en la cabeza: Según parecía era cierto que decía de que siempre era de las primeras en llegar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sandra! –exclamó nada más verme. –¿Cómo tú por aquí a estas horas?

-Tenía que verte –respondí secamente.

-¡Oye, oye! –dijo con tono cómico. –No lo digas así que parece que eres de la acera de enfrente.

-Pared oeste del gimnasio, tres Gradius te asaltaron y tú los capturaste, ¿no es así? –pregunté ignorando el comentario.

-Sí, así es –respondió sin perder la sonrisa. –¿Pero a qué viene...?

-¿Querías comértelos?

-Oye tú, ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas? –preguntó preocupada. –Me estás asustando...

-Ayer Federico me contó que te vio llevarte un Gradius a la boca, con intenciones de comértelo, según él.

-Lo que él vio fue como intentaba vengarme de uno de ellos que me clavó uno de esos ridículos taladros en la pierna. Un mordisco por una mordedura es de lo más justo, ¿no?

Hasta yo me había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho sonaba demasiado forzado así que seguí atacando:

-No. No fue así: Esa herida que tienes en la pierna es de un combate anterior que se te abrió en esa pelea. Pero tu herida no es lo que importa sino lo que yo vi: ¿Cómo lograste pegarte a la pared de esa manera?

La expresión de aparente seguridad de Lua cayó al instante mostrando un miedo que no veía en sus ojos desde hacía semanas.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó asustada.

-Lo que recuerdo es haberte visto esquivar más de sesenta taladros de Gradius con un simple movimiento de pierna y que, aprovechando el impulso, saltaste y te pegaste a la pared del gimnasio con tus dedos. Federico lo sospecha y yo ahora lo sé: Ese parásito que se supone está en el interior de alguno de los alumnos de nuestro colegio y que nosotros hemos estado buscando, está en tu interior, ¿no es así?

-¡No es un parásito! –gritó dando un paso atrás al tiempo que su Girasol abría su cabeza y extendía sus patas.

Mi Girasol hizo lo mismo pero al segundo le indiqué que recogiera sus armas.

-Supongo que eso es una confesión... –dije calmadamente. –De todas maneras, no tengo pensado decirle nada a la profesora, al menos, no hasta oír tu parte de la historia. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos, esperando a que la otra hiciera algo hasta que, al ver que ya venían más personas, Lua recogió sus armas y me indicó que fuéramos a sentarnos en un lugar un poco más aparte.

Una vez nos apoyamos en el mostrador de una tienda cerrada que se encontraba algo lejos de la parada, ella comenzó a hablar:

-No sé cómo te has enterado pero, por favor, no le digas nada a la profesora... si llegara a enterarse de lo que he hecho, lo mínimo que haría sería ir a por mi Naga...

-¿Tu serpiente?

-Sí y no –respondió con una sonrisa dudosa. –Es cierto que es una serpiente, es cierto que no es venenosa, es cierto que es elegante pero no está en mi casa: Está en mi estómago –dijo dándose un par de palmadas en la barriga. –Sólo Girasol sabía algo de ella y es gracias a él que pude mantener a Naga. Cosas como ésta hacen que nunca quiera traicionarle...

-¿Cómo no iba a hacer esto por ti? –preguntó el aludido. –De todas maneras, ¿cómo sacar a un parásito que no quiere salir?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces... –dijo Lua con tono impaciente: –Naga no es un parásito, es un simbioide. Por mucho que creas a la profesora, es un hecho ya demostrado que no me está quitando la vida sino que me ayuda en ella.

-Entonces, ¿eso de pegarte a la pared fue cosa suya? –pregunté.

-Sí, al menos de momento. Las Nagas son extraterrestres simbioides al igual que nuestros Girasoles pero, al contrario que la gran mayoría, para hacer efectiva su simbiosis, deben desarrollarse dentro del cuerpo de otro ser vivo. Sí, de acuerdo, consumen una cantidad casi excesiva de recursos del cuerpo el anfitrión pero a cambio potencian las capacidades de éste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "hacer efectiva"? –preguntó mi Girasol.

-¡Oh, que tierno! –exclamó ella dándole un golpecillo amistoso sobre la cabeza. –Tú sólo eres un niño: Nada deberías saber sobre esto todavía. Como es algo complejo, mejor te lo digo otro día. ¿De acuerdo? –Lua parecía que había perdido gran parte de su miedo y ya volvía a hablar con soltura. –Respecto a los beneficios de tener a una Naga desarrollándose dentro de una, podría decir muchas pero, digamos, para resumir, que todo lo que hace es adecuar el cuerpo del anfitrión para la evasión.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunté extrañada.

-Piernas más rápidas y potentes para correr al triple de velocidad y saltar más de seis veces más; piel adecuada para pegarse a las paredes; capacidad para descoyuntar los huesos y así librarse de presas y la capacidad que ya he notado que se está desarrollando en mí: Capacidad para volar...

-Entonces, eso de poder pegarte a las paredes, ¿puedes hacerlo cuando quieras?

Lua miró en todas direcciones y, al ver que nadie estaba mirando en esa dirección, puso la mano sobre el cristal que estaba a nuestro lado y levantó todo su cuerpo con un sólo brazo.

-Siempre que quiera –dijo dejándose caer discretamente. –Es una buena ventaja que no hace daño a nadie, ¿no crees?

-Hace daño a los aliens que capturaste, porque cazaste aliens para poder alimentarlo, ¿no?

-Pues sí –dijo sonriendo apaciblemente. –Al principio, para que negarlo, fue molesto, casi terrorífico... verme en esa tesitura de comerme dezumontos y dobis crudos –Lua reflejó falso asco en su cara, riéndose de sí misma. –Sin embargo, con el tiempo te acostumbras. Será cosa de Naga que me hace pensar que no es tan malo pero al final he acabado opinando que el hígado de dezumonto es realmente delicioso, aparte de que los cerebros de dobi ¡saben a chocolate! o las patas de jeen que son como marisco o...

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas –interrumpí sin ocultar mi desagrado. –A todo esto, ¿de dónde diantre salió Naga?

-¿Recuerdas hace cosa así de mes y pico, cuando despedacé a aquel dezumonto? Fue entonces: El dezumonto me atacó con sus jugos gástricos, Girasol me cubrió y yo, asqueada de la vida como nunca, le ordené que lo matara. Después de la masacre, me senté en el suelo a llorar como una nena sin darme cuenta de que entre los restos sanguinolentos de ese dezumonto había salido algo que él llevaba en el estómago: Una Naga recién nacida. De no haber estado llorando yo y de no haber intentado Girasol animarme, habríamos podido ver acercarse a esa pequeña gusanita negra... para cuando me di cuenta, había subido por mi ropa hasta llegar a mi cara. Y, una vez me di cuenta de que algo estaba reptando por mi cara no pude hacer nada: Se impulsó y se metió por mi nariz... ¡Intenté expulsarla! ¡Con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Tosí y tosí! ¡Carraspeé muchas veces! ¡Me di golpecitos en el pecho como si estuviera atragantada! ¡Incluso pensé en provocarme el vómito...! Pero al cabo de un rato, Naga entró en contacto conmigo... Me pidió, que por favor, no le expulsara, que le bastaba con que le dejara en el cuerpo de otro anfitrión, que no se iba a resistir...

-¿Y tú le creíste? –pregunté.

-¿Y por qué no? Después de discutir con Amelia, me fui al baño y le exigí alguna garantía de que iba a salir voluntariamente. Y así, salió por donde vino y se puso sobre mi mano: Un gusanito que no mediría mucho más que mi dedo meñique, más negro y brillante que el azabache, tan elegante que se paseaba libremente por mis manos como si fuera una serpentina... Podría haberla aplastado en ese preciso momento pero preferí ayudarla. Y así, con el tiempo, elegí ser yo misma su anfitriona al ver su buena voluntad hacia mí.

Lua calló cuando vio que, de entre el grupo que se había formado mientras me hablaba, se acercaba Federico notablemente preocupado.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó algo tenso, y, dirigiéndose a mí con voz queda: –¿Se lo has preguntado?

-Anda que... –suspiré para después exclamar: –¡La próxima vez fíjate un poco mejor en lo que está haciendo antes de venirme con teorías idiotas! Está bien que te preocupes por ella pero no hasta el punto de decir barrabasadas como esa. ¡Ella con un parásito! Anda, vuelve con tus amigotes, que ésta está perfectamente.

Tanto mi expresión como la de Lua fueron más que suficientes para borrar todo rastro de dudas de Federico, el cual, algo avergonzado, se dio un par de golpecillos en la nuca como prometiéndose no volver a pensar cosas tan raras.

-...gracias... –me dijo al oído nada más Federico se alejó de nosotras...

La tarde de ese viernes, dos días después...

-Ponte cómoda –dijo Lua nada más entré en su habitación. –Espera un momento, que traigo algo de beber.

Iba a decir que no hacia falta pero la visión de la habitación me dejó sin palabras... Por todas partes podía ver toda clase de materiales relacionados con las aves, ya fueran estanterías repletas de libros sobre pájaros; posters de diferentes aves, ya fueran gaviotas ya fueran palomas ya fueran azores; mapas con las migraciones transcritas; figurillas en plastilina (éstas se notaba que habían sido hechas con una técnica burda, lo cual indicaba que habían sido hechas cuando aún era una párvula) y cientos y cientos de cosas más...

-No hace falta que me digas que me he pasado –dijo la dueña de la habitación riéndose agradablemente mientras llevaba una botella de refresco, dos vasos y tres bolsas de aperitivos a su escritorio, tras lo cual, cerró la puerta y corrió el pestillo. –Pero, por mucho que me haya pasado, me encanta mi habitación. –Cuando sirvió la bebida, fue hacia las ventanas y corrió las cortinas. –Sabes para qué te he invitado, ¿no?

-Me lo imagino... –dije sentándome sobre la cama al tiempo que cogía el vaso que ella me ofrecía.

-Ahora que sabes que Naga está dentro de mí me sabe mal que tú no sepas las cosas que me ha contado... pero, antes de decirte nada, quiero aclarar que todo lo que voy a contarte es un poco inquietante. A ti te pregunto: ¿De veras quieres saber lo que me ha contado?

-Si no me dices de qué se trata, nada podré opinar –respondí simplemente.

-¿Quieres saber para qué ha sido creado realmente el cargo de Encargado de Contramedidas contra Aliens?

-¿Es que tiene alguna función aparte de la de controlar a los aliens que vienen cada día al colegio?

-Responde sí o no.

-Vale, sí, quiero saberlo...

Lua, aunque no muy convencida, asintió, se quitó a su Girasol y se desabrochó la chaqueta, hecho lo cual se quitó la camiseta dejando ver su busto desnudo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté al tiempo que daba un paso rápido hacia la pared para huir de ella.

Ella, como respuesta, señaló a su Girasol y yo miré hacia él. Y en ese instante, sonó un zumbido casi inaudible venir de la espalda de Lua. Un segundo después, una opción apareció detrás de ella... un momento... si su Girasol estaba en el suelo, ¿de quién era esa opción?

Para responder a esta pregunta, Lua se giró y apartó su larga melena...

-...qué... ¿¡Qué se supone que es eso? –grité espantada al ver lo que había en la espalda de Lua: Disimulados, bajo la piel de la espalda de Lua se podían apreciar unos catorce bultos. Uno de esos bultos estaba roto y ése era el lugar por el que la opción estaba conectada al cuerpo de Lua. La opción miró un poco los alrededores y al segundo volvió a entrar en su sitio, cerrándose el agujerillo sin dejar cicatriz alguna. Hecho esto, los catorce bultitos desaparecieron.

No me podía creer lo que había visto...

Debía creer...

Lua... ¡Lua tenía opciones!

Lua era como ellos...

-No te asustes –pidió Lua volviéndose hacia mí. –Ya llevo casi una semana con esto en la espalda y no es para espantarse de esa manera...

-Tú... ¿tú eres humana? –pregunté ocultándome cuanto pude en la esquina de la habitación.

-Tanto como tú –respondió ella sentándose en la cama, justo delante de mí. –La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo ya he hecho efectiva la simbiosis con Girasol, al menos en parte.

Mi Girasol, que no se había movido en todo este tiempo, se bajó de mi cabeza y se dirigió hacia Lua, la cual le recibió gustosamente en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es hacer efectiva una simbiosis? –preguntó mi Girasol.

-Hacerla definitiva –afirmó Lua mirándole a los ojos. –Una vez la hayas hecho, estarás con tu anfitrión durante el resto de su vida...

-¡Un momento! –exclamé asustada. –¿Pretendes decirme que Amelia quiere que me una para siempre con Girasol?

-¿Amelia? ¿Ella? Tonterías... –movió los brazos cómicamente. –Ella sólo es una mandada más. Su función es hacer que nuestras simbiosis sean lo más suaves posibles para que nuestros cuerpos no sufran el rechazo de los Girasoles. Un Girasol maduro puede, sin ningún problema, completar una simbiosis definitiva en menos de doce horas pero el problema está en que un ser humano al ser forzado a alterar su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo, puede acabar con graves secuelas o incluso muerto... "El cargo de contramedidas es una función que los chicos de sexto curso tienen que desempeñar para defender a los colegios de los repetidos ataques de aliens que ocurren en estos" –dijo con voz de falsete. –Esto es la "teoría". Sin embargo, en la "práctica", cualquier encargado con un mínimo de malicia podría hacerse unas cuantas "preguntas perversas": ¿Por qué construyen colegios al lado de bosques repletos de aliens que quieren sacarnos las tripas? ¿Por qué las naves espaciales siempre caen en el mismo lugar? ¿Por qué los adultos nos obligan a jugarnos la vida a alumnas de apenas doce años? –comencé a sentir una inquietud brutal ascender por mi espinazo. –¿Por qué esa obsesión por "criar" a los Girasoles? ¿Por qué siempre son niños de sexto curso? –cerré los ojos y oculté mi cabeza entre mis piernas. –¿Por qué nos dan una protección viva como esta cuando podrían usar métodos más prácticos, cómodos y seguros? ¿Por qué señalan a todos los demás simbioides como "parásitos"? ¿Por qué...?

-...basta... –pedí con voz queda.

Mi cuerpo, paralizado por el miedo, había escuchado cada una de las preguntas de Lua y mi mente trataba de dar explicación a todas ellas. Pero cuanto recibí, fueron respuestas cada vez más y más inquietantes... Empecé a llorar angustiada y de inmediato Girasol volvió a mi cabeza para tratar de animarme, labor en la que le ayudó Lua.

-Por favor, no llores... –pidió ella abrazándome contra su pecho, tal como si fuera una madre amantísima. –No debes dejar que esto te aflija...

Alcé la cabeza y Lua se separó de mí, la cual fue a por su camiseta para vestirse de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando vio mi primera reacción, se lanzó a pararme: Cogí a Girasol y traté de lanzarlo contra la pared.

-¡Quieta! –exclamó cogiéndome de los brazos.

-¡Suéltame! –exigí tratando de zafarme de su presa. –Yo... ¡yo no quiero a Girasol! ¡No quiero estar con él para siempre! ¡No quiero...!

Lua, con un movimiento pausadísimo pero rápido, me tapó la boca con dos dedos y me hizo bajar los brazos suavemente para poder dejar a Girasol sobre el colchón. De alguna manera no supe negarme...

-¿No recuerdas lo que dije hace un par de días sobre tu Girasol? –preguntó ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba a mi asustado Girasol para tranquilizarlo. –Él no es más que un niño. No quiere obligarte a nada porque su único deseo en el corazón es protegerte aún a costa de su propia vida. ¿No lo comprendes? –Algo más tranquila pero sin dejar que Girasol se me acercara, asentí. –No es él quien te obliga sino los adultos, los cuales, desde el primer contacto, han estado influidos por los aliens con los que han hecho simbiosis. Los aliens sabían que llegarían más y más de los suyos del espacio así que adoptaron varias medidas para favorecer la simbiosis y así tener a unos cuantos seres humanos preparados para defender a sus semejantes. Entre esas medidas se encontraba la de usar la pubertad, etapa de cambios en los seres humanos, para generar cambios casi perfectos con la simbiosis; hacer que nos enfrentáramos con otros aliens para conseguir una mayor afinidad y confianza con ellos y, por último, no hacernos saber hasta el último momento que este proceso es irreversible...

Mi Girasol se zafó de la mano de Lua y dio un par de pasos atrás, como no creyendo nada de lo que decía pero reflejando un gran miedo en sus ojos...

-Entonces... ¿no somos más que ganado? –preguntó mi Girasol. –¿Tú, yo, él y Sandra...? ¿¡No me estarás diciendo que sólo somos parte de una cadena de armas?

-Tienes derecho a sentirte mancillado –dijo su Girasol. –A todos nos gusta pensar que nuestra vida es algo más que estar sencillamente vivos, que toda nuestra existencia tiene algún objetivo"superior"... Cuando yo descubrí lo que significa mi propia existencia me di cuenta de en que clase de basura de mundo nací... y pensar que, por ello, Lua me podría odiarme para siempre... lloré y lloré durante horas sabiendo eso... Pero, gracias a Naga sé que al menos Lua no me traicionará.

-¿Traicionar? –pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas.

-No hacer la simbiosis aún habiendo recibido la protección del alien –respondió Lua. –Es lo mismo que robarle la vida que él ha dedicado a tu persona.

Para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco, Lua se alejó de mí y me dio un vaso de refresco, el cual bebí tanto por cortesía como para refrescar mi ya reseca garganta.

-¿Recuerdas cómo empezamos? –preguntó Lua con tono distendido a su Girasol. –Me pasaba llorando prácticamente todas las noches y tú...

-...ya –dijo Girasol riéndose por lo bajo. –Yo pensaba que tal vez dormir sobre tu cabeza te tranquilizara pero eso sólo hacia que lloraras más y más. Te levantabas todos los días con la cara salada (sabía bien pero creo yo que no te complacía demasiado que comiera directamente de tus mejillas).

La conversación de esos dos hizo que me abriera un poco, que sonriera un poco aunque fuera sólo por lo absurdo de lo que contaban. Tal vez no aceptara lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor pero al menos sabía que Lua no me haría nada.

¿Nada?

-Esto...

-Sí, dime –me dijo Lua mientras se ponía la camiseta de nuevo.

-¿Tenías pensada mi reacción antes de contarme nada?

-Por supuesto –respondió. –Pero dime: ¿Preferías haberlo descubierto en tus carnes o que alguien como yo te lo contara todo antes de que te ocurriera nada?

Como toda respuesta, asentí levemente.

-Si hoy os hemos llamado aquí –dijo su Girasol –no era para haceros sufrir ni para que discutierais entre vosotros sino para que supierais lo que sois y el papel que se os ha asignado.

-Y, por lo que vemos, os da bastante vergüenza pensar que tal vez algún día estéis unidos para siempre –dijo Lua.

-Hablas de esto como si fuese una boda –comenté algo cómica.

-Una boda es algo que se puede disolver, por mucho que se diga que no. La simbiosis es algo que debemos aceptar, algo ineludible, al igual que la pubertad... aunque no es fácil... después de que Naga me contara lo que es realmente la simbiosis hasta yo tuve mis dudas y no dejé que Girasol se me acercara en un buen rato. Sin embargo, después de un buen rato de conversación con Naga, una larga reflexión, unas palabras amables de Girasol y algo de voluntad, acabé aceptando todo lo que suponía estar con dos simbioides.

-Tú tienes la suerte de tener a alguien que esté dispuesta a escucharte en todo lo que supone todo esto –me dijo su Girasol. –Ella tuvo que meditarlo todo ella sola. Y, créeme, tratar de asimilar estas cosas totalmente solo no es algo demasiado sencillo.

-¿Y qué ocurriría si traicionara a Girasol? –pregunté seriamente.

-Tú no harás eso –dijo Lua cogiendo mi vaso vacío para rellenármelo. –Te he estado observando mientras hablábamos y ya se puede notar como has superado tu miedo.

Me fijé en lo que había dicho y, sí, era cierto que ahora tanto Girasol como yo, ya no nos rechazábamos sino que ahora mi mano estaba posada sobre su cuerpo, apacible y suavemente.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó ella. –¡Ahora que se han tranquilizado los ánimos creo que ya va siendo hora de dar de comer a Naga! –dicho lo cual, abrió las tres bolsas de aperitivos y engulló su contenido una a una en menos de un minuto. –¡Rico!

A partir de ese día, entre clases, batidas para capturar (y cazar...) aliens, estudios y demás parafernalia, la relación entre Lua y yo se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha. Ahora que tenía una cómplice en todo esto de Naga, Lua tenía que esforzarse menos en disimular y podía comer más tranquilamente a sabiendas de que alguien le cubría las espaldas en caso de emergencia.

Yo y Girasol... bueno, no es que ahora fuéramos uña y carne pero al menos no nos rechazábamos. Yo seguía planteándome la posibilidad de unirme con él pero hasta el momento no había llegado a ninguna conclusión definitiva. Sin embargo, lo que si aceptaba era lo de "traicionarle lo menos posible": Ya no me importaba tanto que hiciera que mi cuerpo cambiara a la manera de Lua. Al fin de al cabo era algo perfectamente disimulable, ¿no?

Y, según íbamos pasando viernes juntas, ella acabó por enterarse de qué había hecho para enterarme de la existencia de Naga.

-A ver, déjame ver ese dedo –me pidió nada más se lo conté, un día en mi casa. Analizó mi mano entera y se concentró en la punta. Tras un buen rato de análisis y varias pruebas que me provocaron más visiones, declaró: –Naga me está diciendo cosas... dice que tal vez lo reconoce pero para asegurarse me pide que te pregunte si, desde que empezaste a "ver", de vez en cuando sientes picores generalizados por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver?

-Entonces lo que tienes en tu mano no es nada que venga de ti: Es un Oboeteru, un hongo extraterrestre.

-Ya sabía yo que era muy raro que comenzara a ver cosas así de raras de esta manera... ¿Naga te ha dicho de donde ha podido salir?

-Es un hongo. Podría haber estado pegado a cualquier alien o planta que estuviera cerca de cualquier nave espacial. Si te contagiaste no pudo ser de otra manera que entrando en contacto físico con él. Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿podrías descubrirte un poco la espalda?

Diligentemente, como obedeciendo a un médico, me di la vuelta y me subí la camiseta para mostrarle mi espalda.

-Hum... aquí hay menos pero sigue habiendo... seguro que la mugre de su espalda sabe diferente, ¿eh, Girasol? –comentó graciosa a mi Girasol.

-Sí... –respondió el aludido. –Entonces eso rojo, ¿era un hongo? ¿Qué clase de hongo?

-Otro simbioide me dice Naga. En el último planeta en el que Naga vio a esta variedad de hongo, vio como los depredadores se frotaban con plantas que estaban literalmente dominadas de Oboeteru hasta la copa. Así el Oboeteru podía extenderse por el mundo alimentándose de la humedad y mugre de los animales a los que se adosaba mientras que los depredadores conseguían una nueva y más que fiable fuente de información para rastrear a sus presas.

-¿Tengo competencia? –preguntó Girasol sarcásticamente.

-Como la infección de hongos ya está muy extendida mucho me temo que se habrá adentrado más allá de la piel y que por ello es casi irreversible –respondió pesadamente –pero, por suerte para ti, el hongo Oboeteru no impedirá que un depredador se una con ella (al fin de al cabo, hace simbiosis con seres como tú).

-Un momento... ¿qué quieres decir con eso de "en el último planeta donde Naga vio"? –pregunté extrañada. –¿No me dijiste que era una recién nacida cuando la conociste?

-Así es, era una recién nacida –contestó despreocupadamente –pero, ¿cómo crees que ella sabe tanto sobre aliens? Es por la misma razón por la que Oboeteru te permite leer la memoria de las cosas: Tanto las cosas como la carne tienen "memoria". De ahí que los Girasoles sean capaces de hablar perfectamente en su primer mes de vida: Sólo les hace falta entrar en contacto con su anfitrión para leer la información de su propia carne y así grabar su impronta.

-¿In-qué?

-Lo mismo que los pájaros cuando salen del cascarón: Identifican al primer ser vivo que ven como su madre, en el caso de los simbioides, como su anfitrión. Las Nagas usan otro sistema que es transmitir la información de generación en generación imbuyéndola directamente en sus genes. Su capacidad de aprendizaje y asimilación es muy superior al del resto de seres vivos.

-Parece que hablas mucho con Naga. ¿Tan bien te cae?

-Eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes (y respecto a Girasol tampoco). Ambos me comprenden a la perfección y son algo más que un par de soldados a los que les puedo exigir que den su vida por mí... En tanto en cuanto son tanto para mí, son parte de mí y, por tanto, les trataré como a tales.

-Realmente me sorprendes... –comenté en un susurro. –Hace un par de semanas jamás habría imaginado que llegarías a ser tan... no sé... ¿madura?

-Bueno, es que soy mayor que tú –repitió, como siempre hacía, su coletilla. –Aparte de eso, me estoy desarrollando mucho más rápidamente gracias a Naga por lo que, en cosa de un par de semanas, seguro que no sólo no me reconocerás intelectualmente sino que ni siquiera distinguirás mi cara de la que tengo ahora.

-¿Tanto cambiarás?

-Al menos eso dice Naga.

-Y lo digo yo también –afirmó su Girasol. –Lua ha pegado el... ¿Cómo lo decís vosotros? ¿Estirón? Ha crecido casi diez centímetros en una semana. Eso es mucho, ¿no crees?

-No, si ya... –comenté al darme cuenta de que tenía razón: No me había fijado antes pero era cierto que de un tiempo a esta parte, Lua había logrado superarme en altura (antes no me llegaba a la coronilla y ahora me sacaba más de frente y media).

Sí, fue una época (relativamente) tranquila. Tan bien nos llevábamos que al final, varios amigos de mi círculo acabaron aceptando a Lua como una más, olvidando para siempre sus aspectos más zafios y groseros. La chica que nunca aceptó a nadie ahora era la aceptada. Y le encantaba...

Un viernes, como cualquier otro, íbamos juntas a su casa para pasar una tarde agradable tras nuestras tareas en el colegio.

Ya era diez de diciembre y se notaba como el frío gélido del invierno se acercaba pero aún así las copiosas lluvias que se habían estado repitiendo durante todo noviembre no remitían para nada.

Protegidas de la lluvia gracias nuestros Girasoles (¡es que eran como navajas multiusos!) nos fuimos acercando a la casa de Lua. Sin embargo, al llegar frente a ella, mi compañera me indicó que parara.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté extrañada por su movimiento.

-Parece que tengo visita –dijo señalando a un hombre de unos veinte años de edad que estaba sentado en el portal del edificio.

-¿Es de tu familia?

-No. De todas maneras tendremos que dejar lo de hoy... –dijo pesadamente mientras se ponía en marcha hacia él, el cual se levantó al ver que Lua se acercaba. –En fin, nos vemos.

Dijo esta frase con un tono que se me antojó demasiado apesadumbrado como para ser una simple despedida.

No me equivoqué...


End file.
